FASEB SRC 2016: Virus Structure and Assembly Project Summary The FASEB Science Research Conference on ?Virus Structure and Assembly? is the premier meeting for structural virology and covers aspects of virus lifecycles and host interactions as well as evolutionary and biotechnological topics. The 2016 edition will be the 14th in this series of biennial meetings that started in 1990 and which has flourished with, and facilitated advances in, viral genomics, molecular virology, biophysical virology, and structural virology. New high-resolution methods from X-ray crystallography and in particular cryo-electron microscopy are ushering in a new era where deep understanding of mechanisms can be made at molecular or even atomic levels based on virus structures. The exploitation of such data is a strong and common theme in recent conference presentations, and looks set to drive the field further into exciting new territory. The character of the ?Virus Structure and Assembly? meeting is unique for its broad focus on virus systems and experimental methodologies, which delivers cross-boundary approaches, stimulates collaborations and supports the rapid transfer of technology to studies of different viruses. As well as presentations of cutting-edge results, the meeting allows ample opportunity for scientific discussions with speakers and among participants, encouraging the flow of new ideas and new collaborations. An important focus is on encouraging young scientists, students and post-docs to develop their scientific careers through advice and contacts, including the selection of posters for platform talks and their participation in ?Meet the Expert? sessions with speakers. Recent advances in structural methods and in virology promise to yield a top- quality meeting in this series.